cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Liberty Task Force
|badges= Diplomat Heat Seeker Peerless Saved the World Master of Ms. Liberty's Task Force }} After defeating Lord Recluse's plan to steal the powers of all the heroes on the planet, you have been recognized as a true world-savior. Overview Ms. Liberty's is the premier Task Force in City of Heroes. The villains spawn at fixed levels (52 to 54 depending on foe) regardless of team composition, so the majority of your team will need to be level 50 in order to succeed. The concluding battle against Lord Recluse and the 4 Patrons is one of the most difficult in the game (exceeded only by the Hamidon). Missions We have been watching developments in the Rogue Isles with growing concern. Lord Recluse will soon complete a mysterious structure called 'The Web' on Grandville Island. We have no idea what this structure is supposed to do, only that Recluse expects it to turn the tide in his personal war against freedom. We need to delay the Web's completion, learn the Web's purpose, and foil Recluse's plans for it. If I make a move against him myself, Lord Recluse will use it as an excuse to declare war before we're ready. But a team of heroes could do what needs to be done, and put an end to Lord Recluse's mad schemes. I'm glad to have you all aboard. Your first mission will be to delay the Web's completion by disrupting production in the Web Fab, a factory-island near Grandville. We'll be sending you in by submarine. You'll have 2 objectives: First, you'll need to destroy structural parts of the Web under production to help slow down construction and buy us the time we need to learn what Recluse is planning. Secondly, your actions should be enough to draw out the Web Fab's overseer, a cunning and ruthless young Arbiter named Sands. Capturing him will throw their operation into chaos and set them back even farther. Sands is a smart character, so we may even be able to learn some information from him. Once you're done, get back to the submarine and return to Paragon City. Task force code-names came out of the Rikti War. I didn't think they'd become a tradition. Very well. I shall call your team Task Force Boresight. Use it with pride, heroes. Enemies Notable NPCs * Arbiter Sands (Archvillain) Strategy The web parts are targetable objects (metal cables) scattered around the map. They are moderately sturdy but defenseless. After clearing them, Arbiter Sands and his guards will spawn. Sands is a typical AV and should present no trouble to any team capable of completing the task force. Side Note: If your team has spare time, most of this TF's missions (except for Thorn Tree) are great opportunities to hunt Toxic Tarantulas for the Venomous Badge. Debriefing I'm glad to see you made it out. Arachnos has gone into high alert while they try to figure out what we know, and that combined with your work will slow down their production and give us the time we need. The information you found has already told us something very important. Even an initial pass shows that the Web bears all the design hallmarks of one of Arachnos's most depraved mad geniuses: Dr. Aeon. Capturing him might provide all the remaining answers we need in time to stop Lord Recluse. You're doing well so far, Task Force Boresight, but it will only become more difficult from here on. The files you found in the factory prove that the Web was designed by one of Lord Recluse's pet Mad Scientist, Dr. Aeon. SERAPH scientists are trying to reverse engineer his work, but by then it might be too late. If we're going to get the answers we're looking for in time to stop Recluse, we'll need to bring in Dr. Aeon himself. We've developed a plan to catch Dr. Aeon by surprise in one of his own labs. We've set up a portal that will send you directly into Dr. Aeon's portal lab in Cap Au Diable. Once there, you're to locate and capture Dr. Aeon, then over-ride one of his portals and return to Portal Corp. I suggest you stock up on inspirations before you leave, since you won't be able to return to Paragon City until this is over. Enemies Notable NPCs * Regent Korol (Archvillain) * Magus Mu'Drakhan (Archvillain) * Shadow Spider (Archvillain) * Viridian (Archvillain) Strategy Mow through the lab and enter Aeon's future version of Recluse's Victory. The four AVs are scattered around the zone with typical Arachnos guards. As with Sands, if these fights seriously challenge your team, you probably won't survive the later missions. You defeated Regent Korol, Queen of the Tarantula cyborgs, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You defeated Magus Mu'Drakhan, lord of the Mu Mystics, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You defeated Shadow Spider, Spymaster of Arachnos, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You defeated Viridian, Head of Arachnos Counter-Intelligence, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. Debriefing We had no idea that Dr. Aeon was capable of doing that. I'm just glad you came through all right. Despite the worst Dr. Aeon could throw at you, you overcame great adversity to get back here. All of your effort was not in vain. The information you took from that twisted future, as well as what Dr. Aeon let slip, may give us an opportunity to stop this yet. I've been speaking with Numina, and we've come up with a plan. Dr. Aeon will no doubt have other plans ready the next time you face him, but I've been talking with Numina and we've come up with a plan to neutralize any surprise he may have in store. Numina's told me about a living nexus of mystical power beneath Thorn Island in the Nerva Archipelago. It's called the Thorn Tree, and apparently villains often attack it, using the mystical power it gathers to re-make themselves. Numina tells me that the power contained in the heart of the thorn tree, in something called the Nexus of Thorns, should be enough to shut Dr. Aeon's defenses down, allowing you to capture him. This won't be easy, but if anyone has a chance, it will be you. According to Numina, in order to reach the Nexus of Thorns, you'll first have to weaken the tree itself. Once you are in its chamber, first destroy all the vines. You'll have to work quickly, because they'll regrow if you let them. Once that's done, the outer layer of the tree will be vulnerable. Attack it, and destroy it to reveal the nexus of thorns. Then, touch the Nexus of Thorns, and you should be able to gather its power. Good luck, heroes. Enemies Notable NPCs * Bad Penny (Boss) * Comrade (Boss) * Contemptress (Boss) * Dark Sabaoth (Boss) * Dr. Eva Lone (Boss) * Misadventure (Boss) * Pyrelord (Boss) * Sardonic (Boss) * Thorn Tree (Archvillain) Strategy Refer to the Tree of Thorns Respecification Trial for details, since this whole mission is taken from there. Get through the exterior zone to the entrance door by whatever means; Stealth & Recall Friend are good options here. Do the same to get through the tunnels to the Thorn Tree chamber. Then: # Defeat all Circle of Thorns enemies around the perimeter # Defeat 88 vines quickly (they regrow) # Defeat the Thorn Tree in the center Before fighting the Tree, it's a good idea to decide who on the team will click the glowie and get the power. Preferably it should be a reliable player with low lag. S/he must use this power later on Dr. Aeon. After defeating the Tree, one team member must touch the Nexus of Thorns to end the mission and gain the temporary Power of the Thorn: Debriefing Once more you've done the impossible, heroes. SERAPH scientists are close to understanding what the Web was designed to do, but only Dr. Aeon fully comprehends its design. You have to bring him in, and with the power from the Thorn Tree, he won't be able to escape justice this time. You've fought bravely, and done great honor to the name Task Force Boresight, but the battle isn't over, and the most difficult part is still to come. It's time to bring in Dr. Aeon. Arachnos has harbored this madman for too long, and now we have a way to make sure he cannot escape. This won't be easy. Arachnos knows why we want Aeon, and after the first attempt to bring him to justice, they've kept him under tight security. The fate of the world may depend on the capture of Doctor Aeon, and I know that if anyone can do this, it's Task Force Boresight! We'll be sending you into Cap Au Diable by submarine. Once there, you'll first have to find and defeat the Bane Spider in charge of security. There will no doubt be numerous decoys, all of which could call for re-enforcements, so it won't be easy. Once you have his codes, you can enter the Aeon Corp tower. Arachnos has sent four of their most powerful supervillains to protect Dr. Aeon: The Wretch - Ghost Widow's misshapen bodyguard. Ice Mistral - Scirocco's twisted pupil. Silver Mantis - Assassin, and Black Scorpion's lover. And Barracuda - Brutal henchwoman of 'Captain' Mako. Each one is a serious threat, and you'll have to defeat all of them before you'll be able to confront Dr. Aeon himself. Dr. Aeon is rumored to have some kind of incredibly powerful force-field. Use the power of the Thorn Tree to bring it down, and to keep him from escaping. Good luck, heroes. The world is counting on your actions today. Enemies Notable NPCs * Wretch (Archvillain) - Widow says guard Aeon, I guard Aeon for Widow. * Silver Mantis (Archvillain) - Scorpion is going to owe me a lot for babysitting this nerd. '' * Barracuda (Archvillain) - '' I don't see the point of this. Aeon's perfectly safe inside his force-field. * Ice Mistral (Archvillain) - I'm better than this! I'm better than any of you! '' * Dr. Aeon (Archvillain) - ''Heroes! In my inner sanctum? This is inconceivable! Fortunately, I have my impenetrable force-field to make me invincible! * Dr. Aeon (Elite Boss) (Number unknown of them) Strategy Work through the exterior zone to find the chief, work through the four AVs to get their keys, you should know the drill by now. Dr. Aeon's temporal clones pack a wallop, and Aeon periodically respawns any that have been defeated. Mitigate their attacks if possible, but use the Power of the Thorn and focus on taking down the real Aeon. Alternately, you could lure a few of the clones to another room and they might not find their way back. This tactic may require the bait character to die and have their body teleported out. This was the real security Chief, and now you have access to the AeonCorp building. Wretch had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on him. Silver Mantis had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on her. Barracuda had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on her. Ice Mistral had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on her. You have defeated Dr. Aeon! Debriefing Dr. Aeon is in Longbow custody. While all the nations with a claim on him for numerous crimes against humanity, he's been all too eager to tell us what he's done. It's worse than anything we could have predicted. And I, in particular, am powerless against it! Dr. Aeon's boasting has finally revealed the purpose of the Web. It's a technomagical construct design to draw in a wide variety of super-human powers, then transmit that power to one individual: Lord Recluse! If our figures are correct, it could transfer nearly all the power of every super-man in the world directly to Lord Recluse within 24 hours. If Recluse is able to activate the Web, it will be the end of freedom in our world, and possibly, in our universe. Recluse must be stopped. Our analysis has given us a glimmer of hope. First, in order to preserve his own troops and protect himself from the device, Recluse has set a safe area around Grandville Island. Secondly, while he's tuned the device to always affect certain heroes, including myself and every member of the Freedom Phalanx and the Vindicators, none of you were on that target list. This means that while none of us can approach Grandville without giving Recluse even more power, Arachnos activity outside of the Rogue Isles will be cut to nearly nothing once the Web activates. And if we can get you inside the radius before then, there just might be a chance to stop him. Your goal is to bring Recluse to battle before the Web is fully activated. Defeat his soldiers, and most importantly his captains to bring him out. If he does activate the Web, try to destroy his interface with it, and then defeat him. The feedback should render the Web itself useless, but it will not be easy. Good luck, Task Force Boresight. The world is depending on you. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ghost Widow (Archvillain) * Scirocco (Archvillain) * Black Scorpion (Archvillain) * Captain Mako (Archvillain) * Arachnos Flyer (Giant monster) * Lord Recluse (Archvillain) * Power Transfer Tower x4 (Object) Strategy As you probably know, fighting the 4 Patrons, a Giant Monster, and then the hardest Archvillain in the game is no easy task. Unless you are attempting the Master of Ms. Liberty's Task Force badge, bring along as many Temporary Powers (like Shivans) as you can. Before engaging the Patrons, you should clear one of the sides of mobs, so people coming back from the hospital have a clear path. The Patrons are seriously powerful AVs; each of them is capable of hitting for well over 1000 damage in a single attack. The very best teams might be able to take on two of them together, but pulling them away one at a time is strongly recommended. If more than one are aggroed, a quick retreat to the hospital is the best way to avoid disaster, as they will not enter the hospital. It is important for all team members to retreat as soon as anyone yells run. * Ghost Widow - She has three means to healing herself on top of a high regeneration rate. The first is a minor PBAoE heal which can be overcome. The other two heals are ranged targeted heals that she will attempt to use on the person with aggro, but the range is fairly short on both. Have a tanker taunt her from range and attempt to keep away from her as best as they can staying at the maximum range of their taunt ability. Using hover or fly will not work since she also can fly. The second thing to watch out for with Ghost Widow is her hold which will break any tanker's normal mez protection. Stack as many buffs like Increased Density, Clear Mind, and Clarity as you can on the tanker, so it will prevent them from being held. Her Strongest hold is Mag 100 * Scirocco - He has some very nasty AoE attacks, so try to point his attacks away from anyone else in the group not trying to draw aggro. The best method is to corner pull him and have the tanker keep their back to a wall with Scirocco facing the wall and everyone else attacking from behind. * Black Scorpion - He is the most straightforward, but is a heavy hitter. * Captain Mako - Pound him down as much as you can. At low health he will hit Elude, which has no obvious effect. When you notice all your attacks being Avoided, shout out for your team to hit the Insights and Geas of the Kind Ones if they have it. You have defeated Recluse's Inner Circle! * Arachnos Flier (optional) - It takes a while to bring down, but just keep your cool and keep hitting it. Watch out for the spawning Bane Spiders and have a couple team members break off to get rid of them. Don't forget that the Flier will respawn after a bit. * Lord Recluse - read and remember his power profile. After the Patrons are defeated, he will spawn at the back of the map along with his 4 towers: #Red - massive damage and damage resistance buff #Yellow - massive defense buff #Green - massive heal and regen buff (3000 health every 5 seconds?) #Blue - massive tohit and recharge speed buff1 Best strategy is to have a Tank (supported by a buffer) pull him away from the towers while everyone else attacks the towers one by one. One recommended order is Red, Yellow, Blue, Green to help the Tank survive the punishment. An offense oriented order is Yellow, Green, Red, optionally phasing the red instead of destroying it, and ignoring the blue, to help the tank establish aggro by lowering Lord Recluse's defense, then getting rid of his regeneration and damage resistance. Beware! After a tower gets below half health, Bane Spider Repairers come to heal the tower. Though they are grey, and can be knocked out quickly, a couple seconds can give the tower most of it's health back. So if you see one, drop off of killing the tower and kill the repairer quickly. Furthermore, the Arachnos Flier may come over and send down Bane Spiders! Don't get swamped. After all 4 towers are down, the team can finally focus on Recluse himself. If you have all 3 Warburg Temps, do Biological Mutagen, Chemical Burn, then Nuclear Blast. Summon Longbow Mechs, Shivans, Vanguard Heavies, Amy, and anything else you can summon. Just keep hitting him with everything you've got, and put that villain down for the last time! You've done it! You have defeated Lord Recluse! Debriefing Recluse is defeated, and his plans are in ruins. Honestly, I wish I had been the one to do it, but... that's pride talking. No, this is your day, this is your moment to shine! Look over this great city, and see what you have done today! Every person who lives in freedom from this day forward owes that freedom to your valor, your determination, and your heroism. Recluse may yet return, but you have shown the people of the world that they need no longer live in fear of his name. For when evil arises, it shall be confronted and defeated by the champions of this City of Heroes! Master of Ms. Liberty's Task Force If you successfully complete the Ms. Liberty Task Force with challenge settings of zero defeats (no one on the team can be defeated throughout the entire task force) and no Temporary Powers (other than the Power of the Thorn power a player obtains), you will receive the following achievement badge. Souvenir The Helm of Recluse Though battered from the mighty battle where you faced it's owner, none can deny that this is the helmet of Lord Recluse himself, master of Arachnos and the Regent of the Rogue Isles. But even he couldn't stop you and your team when you faced him at the pulse-pounding culmination of Ms. Liberty's Task Force. It all started when you learned that Ms. Liberty herself needed your help. It seems that Lord Recluse was close to completing the mysterious device known as 'The Web' on Grandville Island, and while no one knew it's true purpose, rumors were flying that Lord Recluse believed it would somehow make him the master of the world. You traveled to the Web Fab factory just outside of Grandville, where you gathered vital data and did enough damage to slow down the Web's completion. The files you found revealed that the Web had been designed by Dr. Aeon, a Mad Scientist in Recluse's employ. You tried to use a portal to capture him in his base, but the wily scientist tricked you, hurtling you to a future where Recluse was triumphant and the world was under Arachnos control! You barely escaped by over-riding another portal, but the chilling message was there: If Recluse wins out, it could be the end of freedom in the world. On Numina's advice, you sought a way to keep Dr. Aeon from using any more tricks to elude capture. To do that, you had to travel to Thorn Island, where the Circle of Thorns were feeding mystic energy to a great Tree of Thorns for their own dire purposes. You disrupted their plans and captured the energy of the tree for your own, to use against Dr. Aeon when the time came. With the power of the Thorn Tree, you went to Cap Au Diable to bring the mad doctor to justice. After fighting your way through the lieutenants of each member of Lord Recluse's inner circle, you confronted Dr. Aeon and his time duplicates. While you were able to catch Aeon this time, he revealed the true purpose of the Web: It was designed to siphon the powers of every other metahuman on Earth into Lord Recluse, rendering him invincible! With the Freedom Phalanx paralyzed as the first targets of the Web, Ms. Liberty had to send you to take on Lord Recluse yourselves. And that you did. Legends will be told about the battle that day, as the very foundations of Grandville trembled beneath the mighty forces unleashed in the final battle. But when you hold this helmet, you know what those legends will say. That in the darkest hour this world has ever known, Heroes stood strong and cast that darkness back. And they will always stand ready to do so. Rewards In addition to the usual Task Force reward options, the Ms. Liberty TF offers Synthetic Hamidon Origin Enhancements. Since this task force takes one half the time and one sixth the number of players as a Hami Raid, it has become the preferred method of gaining HOs on many servers. See Also * Guide at CoHVault Category:Trials and Task Forces